


Georgia Peaches

by valentinXalbus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinXalbus/pseuds/valentinXalbus
Summary: Just a short drabble of what I think happens at the mall. Not my best work, but i had to write it cause reasons.





	Georgia Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble of what I think happens at the mall. Not my best work, but i had to write it cause reasons.

“Do I really have to do this?” Jisung complains, while dragging his feet on the third store that he and Seongwoo has visited.

 

Seongwoo, who was steps away from him, looks back, “Do what?”, he responds with one eyebrows perked up.

 

“Uh, be a cover up? Be used by you and Daniel.” Jisung replies, half annoyed and half amused.

 

Seongwoo feels a hint of guilt, but he knows Jisung was joking, “Hyung, you know our situation. It’s not that easy and I can’t bother the _maknaes_.”

 

“Of course. You can’t. I’d rather hear your filthy conversations than let Guanlin or Daehwi’s ears be tarnished.”

 

“You make it sound like all we do is talk about sex all the time.” Seongwoo laughs.

 

“Correction. Most of the time.” Jisung answers.

 

Seongwoo laughs at Jisung’s reply. He runs his fingers through the rack of clothes displayed inside the store. When he spots a bright yellow hoodie, he pulls it out of the bunch and hands it to Jisung, “Here. A gift for accompanying me.”

 

Jisung smiles from Seongwoo’s gestures. Aside from the fans and music, he always love free things.

 

“Are you always this generous? Does Sungwoon get treats like this when he covers up for you and Niel? No wonder Jaehwan was all smiley when Daniel asked him to accompany him, too.” an amused Jisung queries.

 

“I usually don’t. Haha. Niel is the more generous one. But we’ve agreed that when we ask a member to accompany us, we’ll give them something in return for free.”

 

Jisung nods in realization. He thought _Sungwoon has it good. No wonder he always volunteers._

Well, who could blame Sungwoon though? You get to help your teammates cover up their secret relationship while still getting pampered with free stuffs? Sounds like a good deal, to be honest.

 

“So all I have to do is like pretend we’re shopping right? Looking for stuffs? Then we’re going to rendezvous with Jaehwan and Daniel when the fans are already gone?” Jisung asks, still not fully grasping Seongwoo and Daniel’s plans.

 

Seongwoo smiles, “Yup, you got it all right hyung.”

 

“Damn, sounds like a covert mission, not gonna lie.”

 

“That’s an exaggeration.” Seongwoo shakes his head, but his eyes says that it is indeed a covert mission.

 

Seongwoo was always a very private and becoming a celebrity made him even more secretive. He keeps his emotions inside, is a closeted introvert despite being the mood maker of the group and always very unpredictable. The total opposite of his soulmate, Kang Daniel, a big, transparent puppy who gets along well with everyone. 

 

Upon learning about the two’s relationship, the management was quick to set rules for the two, including minimal amount of skinships, possibly no sharing of hotel rooms abroad and limited to medium amount of screentime together during WannaOne shows and clips. However, a compromise was made, with both requesting they’d be roommates at their apartment and a leeway for special occasions. Their members, however, were nothing but supportive brothers to both Daniel and Seongwoo, with Guanlin taking the news with the best reaction, Sungwoon, who’s been in the industry for how many years, giving them suggestions on what and what not to do, and Jisung showing brotherly concern for the two.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel likes it this way, too. He wants to protect his, Daniel’s and his teammates’ careers and future after all. Although Daniel could be a bit stubborn sometimes when he forgets to act collected while cameras are rolling and fans are watching, or when Daniel sulks when Seongwoo deliberately ignores him on-cam, Seongwoo still finds it adorable.

 

“Any plans on meeting with your sis again this time? Since you and Daniel met him last year at LA.” Jisung follows up when the air between him and Seongwoo has gone silent.

 

“Nope. My sister is a bit busy lately, although she went in the New York stop.”

 

“Then whose relatives did you meet last week?”

 

“Oh you mean with Sungwoon and Minhyun? Sungwoon’s friends. Daniel and I hang out with them, then we separated from them when the night was deep and dark.” Seongwoo replies while fiddling with his phone.

 

“And just recently, Sungwoon had to accompany you with your skateboard date?” Jisung half-heartedly continues.

 

Seongwoo hums to confirm Jisung’s question, “Although Daniel has to ditch us after cause his injury was acting up. The tour I booked for the two of us was fully enjoyed by Sungwoon.” Seongwoo pouts. He still enjoyed Sungwoon’s company, although the later was adamant with taking pictures of Seongwoo after every 30 minutes because Daniel asked him _to report to me and send pictures of Seongwoo for every landmarks they’ve been in._

 

“There they are!” Seongwoo waves his hands to where Daniel, Jaehwan and their manager was, with Daniel also responding with a wave. Jisung noticed Seongwoo’s eyes glisten from glee, and Jisung wished he should have just stayed at his hotel room.

 

“Hyung, what did Seongwoo hyung gave you? Daniel bought me a pair of jeans.” Jaehwan greets them, showing off a Guess paperbag to Jisung.

 

Jisung sneers at Jaehwan, “Seongwoo gifted me with a Supreme hoodie.”, and smiles.

 

Daniel and the manager laughs at Jaehwan when he sighed in a joking way.

 

“How are you?” Daniel greets Seongwoo with sincere eyes.

 

“Really good.” replied Seongwoo with a warm smile.

 

“Ok, now you two. You were just together like an hour ago. Stop this...” Jisung gestures with his hand going in a circle between Daniel and Seongwoo.

 

Jaehwan butts in, “What Jisung hyung wants to say is for the both of you to stop with this corny, cheesy thing going in. Daniel stop smiling like an idiot please. There are people around us.”  

 

Daniel immediately puts on a poker face upon hearing Jaehwan’s concern. Seongwoo laughs at Daniel.

 

The quintet walks and strolls for around 20 minutes, swerving away from the watchful eyes of fans who were there to stalk them. They stop by several stores, window-shopping and pretending like nothing is suspicious. Seongwoo and Daniel managed to sneak in a few intimate conversations without getting noticed much, although Jisung and the manager had to remind them a couple of times about the management’s set of rules.

 

After a couple of minutes, Jisung had to leave for a prior engagement with the rest of the members who were also near the vicinity, _I promised Jihoon that I’m gonna accompany him to shop for his mom,_ he reasoned.

 

The foursome stayed at a boutique, looking for watches, perfumes and gold and silver accessories for their own wardrobe. Jaehwan wanders around, amazed at the intricate details of the bracelets and rings that were glistening in front of his eyes.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Daniel, you startled me!”, a surprised Jaehwan interjects. “What is it?”

 

“You know why I asked you to come with us right?”

 

“Yeah. What about it?”

 

Daniel scratches his head, thinking of a way how to say the next words without offending Jaehwan that much. Jaehwan notices Daniel’s dilemma, but he knows what Daniel wants to say.

 

“Yeah, I know, I know. You want me to leave right? Since Jisung hyung is gone?”

 

Daniel smiles at Jaehwan’s realization. His friend is quite smart, he thought.

 

“Be thankful that I’m here to support this relationship, or else you’ll be stuck with Sungwoon hyung only.”  Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

Daniel playfully hugs Jaehwan and grins in a cheeky manner, “Well, you’ll be our groom’s man. Don’t worry.”

 

“Lies. I know Jisung hyung is gonna be your groom’s man.”, Jaehwan pounted, punching Daniel’s arms.

 

“Accurate.”, Daniel laughs.

 

Seongwoo manages to catch what the two same-aged friends were doing and he couldn’t help but feel abit sad inside. He wishes he and Daniel could do that in public. He wishes that he could freely say “I love you” to Daniel like how he could say I love you to Guanlin, Jaehwan or Jihoon. He hopes that Daniel could hold him like how Daniel clings to Jisung, Minhyun or Daehwi. But Seongwoo and Daniel knows it is the consequence of their decision to be in a relationship.

 

Jaehwan bids his goodbye to the manager, whipping a believable excuse on the spot, which the manager bought and didn’t doubt. Now, he’s left with Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel. He gulps, _this is going to be hard to manage_ and for a moment, he realized that he’s a victim of the couple’s not-so-elaborate plan to spend time alone. He facepalms, but seeing how Daniel is giving him the puppy eyes that he adores, the manager gives in and sighs.

 

“Ok, ok. But no public display of affection, ok?” he requests. The couple nods in unison. “And of course, I’ll be accompanying you two.”, he added, which the duo also agreed to.

 

The two, tall lads and their chaperone wanders across what looks like a department store dedicated for luxury brands. They are more careful this time, with the manager frantically scanning the area for every 10 minutes to see if a fan has caught them in this very private moment.

 

They enter Burberry, one of Daniel’s favorite brands and looks for new addition to their wardrobe. The couple separates for a while, with Daniel scanning through the store’s accessory area while Seongwoo heads straight to where the shirts are.

 

Seongwoo grabs one shirt that caught his eye, a blue long sleeve adorned with the signature Burberry print. He thinks he likes it. He brings it infront of his body, turning side to side to see if the mirror agrees.

 

“Is it for Daniel?”, the manager asks, looking at Seongwoo from head to toe.

 

Seongwoo shakes his head, “No, it’s for me. Is it nice?”

 

“You want my honest opinions?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”, the manager laughs.

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. He doesn’t trust the manager’s judgement. He walks to the section where Daniel was. Daniel stops everything he’s doing to accommodate his hyung.

 

“Is it for me?”, Daniel greets him. Daniel has a wide grin, with his bunny teeth cutely protruding.

 

“Uhm no. Does it look good in me?” Seongwoo spoke, with pleading eyes wanting an affirmative answer from Daniel.

 

“No. But it’ll look good on me for sure.” Daniel teasingly responds. Seongwoo playfully hits him on his chest, not minding the joke that the younger one has said.  Daniel approaches Seongwoo and comes closer to the older’s face. He leans in to Seongwoo’s ears.

 

“It’s not a nice shirt, but you’ll make it look pretty, hyung.” he adds, blowing a quick air into Seongwoo’s ear. Seongwoo shivers from Daniels actions and he hopes no one is staring cause he’s pretty sure his face is burning up, ‘Thanks.”, he reply.

“But you know what kind of clothes suit you more?” Daniel continues.

 

“What kind?”, Seongwoo answers.

 

Daniel leans in again, and whispers, “The kind that is off of you.”.

 

Seongwoo laughs from Daniel’s flirty answer, _this kid is horny,_ “I like those clothes better when it’s you who take them off.”, Seongwoo winks back, and seeing the younger’s stunned face is enough to tell him that he won.

 

The pair’s conversation is halted when they noticed that their manager is back and is entering the store once again after leaving for a moment.

 

“Ok, you two. We have company rules.”, he reminds the two.

 

“Where have you been, hyung?” Seongwoo asks their manager, curious about the older’s business.

 

“Well, I had to request a group of fans to delete the video of you talking just now.” he retorts, face totally serious as if he was the president of Swing himself.

 

The duo’s smiles and faces both fell down.

 

“Sorry hyung.”, Daniel apologizes. He oftentimes fell apologetic to their managers because they, just like the members, are also very supportive of the two’s relationship. They feel guilt everytime the managers had to reprimand or act like a villain to them because it’s in their job description.

 

“It’s fine. Just please, don’t let the leak gay.”, the manager teases.

 

The duo continues looking for new clothes together. They try on different things and bought each other couple gifts, with Seongwoo gifting Daniel with an asymmetrical long sleeves with Burberry print and Daniel buying a shirt with a Burberry print in front and plain-white design at the back.

 

“You can wear it for your selca for tomorrow.”, Daniel suggests while giving his gift to Daniel.

 

“And you can wear this at the airport.” Seongwoo adds as he passes his gift.

 

They both smile at each other, with Seongwoo scrunching up his nose, which is his cute and discreet way of saying _I Love You_. Daniel couldn’t help but let out a soft _me too_.

 

They continue strolling around Neiman Marcus, stopping at stalls that catch both of their attention, spending and buying gifts for their family members in Korea, sharing casual conversation and just spending a quality time together.

 

“Hey, you know I’m still sulking about last time when you bailed on me.” Seongwoo opens up.

 

Daniel frowns, “Hyung, you know I didn’t want that to happen. My injury was acting up.”

 

Seongwoo smiles, “I know. If you didn’t go rough at me that previous night, then maybe your injury wouldn’t have acted up.”

 

“But it’s you who begged for more though.”, Daniel argues, looking smug and annoying.

 

“Did I stutter?”, Seongwoo surrenders, “it was literally tiring having Sungwoon ask me to pose every 10 minutes because you asked him to send you updates.”

 

“Because I had to check up on you. God knows, maybe Zac Efron or Timothee Chalamet snagged you away from me without my knowledge.”

 

“Like I’d prefer them over you. I’d consider if it was Ryan Reynolds, but besides him, nope. Still you.” Seongwoo ends the cute argument. “Anyway, it’s time for me to leave. You know we can’t be seen exiting a mall together right?”

 

The smile from Daniel’s face disappears, “Yeah. I’ll meet you 30 minutes after you exit.”

 

“What’s with the long face, you silly. We’re gonna ride the same van. I’ll meet you there.” Seongwoo bids him a goodbye, blowing a short kiss in the air and Daniel responds back with a kiss too. It was the bravest thing they did for the whole day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd so please forgive me for any errors
> 
> please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it


End file.
